Spirit of the Wolves
by Nightfire1023
Summary: Teru is about to become ninja of the leaf village. Anyways, I suck at summaries, I think it's a decent story. No love story for the most part. some deviants for the original story and what not. But nothing to drastic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my story, this will be a quick note explaining the clan i had made.

~Nightfire~

* * *

Clan Information

The Dobutsu Clan is a clan that works with animals. The animals are chosen by their ancestors and give the animal's spirit to the human, they then become partners with their chosen animals shortly after birth. The animal range to almost any animal, forest, domestic, wild, and birds are included, while fish, insects, and the platypus are excluded. The clan's Kekkei Genkai is very common, it was the ability to morph one's body into their spirit animal whether it was just a part like ears or tails or the entire body, it was up to the user. Most member kept some animal feature out among the clan while only changing back when with outsiders. It was most common for people to take after one of their parents animals while if some uncommon cases have an animal that is not common in that family. Most animals are very common but the wolf spirit is rare There is only one wolf at a time. A wolf is normally born a year after the old one dies and they typically are related in someway. Every clan member has the clan symbol tattooed or branded on their body between the time their birth through the end of their sixth birthday. It was also common for Dobutsu(s) to not wear shoe because of the restriction they have on their abilities.

Their symbol is a crescent with a dot.

The Clan's Down Fall

The Clan fell because they refused to help people to start wars or give advantages among the hidden villages. Although it was common that clan members live in other villages, outside the clan's borders. Someone, who the Dobutsu clan declined, had ordered the clan to be killed off but fate would have it that the newest born child would be a wolf and was to carry on the clans traditions. The new born was given to their ally, the leaf village, after her partner was given to her, and that all the clans jutsus, history, her parents lives, and the warriors of the clan info and traditions where written down on to scrolls and given to the Hokage to hold on to the child would be give those scrolls the second she could read. The Hokage was also given a request by the child's parents to start her training as soon as possible because was people found out outside the village they might come after her.  
(more about the clan will be reveled in the story


	2. Chapter 2

A cry of pain rang out in a small, quiet home. Outside people were fighting, defending their home from enemies. Shortly after the sound of a baby followed. The woman had red hair and beautiful, bright green eyes that would remind someone of a forest in the spring sun. She was tired and weak from giving birth. The baby soon settled down and opened her eyes for the first time, seeing her mother's smile was the first thing she saw. A deer was standing next to the bed. The women handed her child to her husband. A strong man with brown hair and amber eyes, a giant eagle was on his shoulder. He smiled, but it was a sad smile. Their baby looked nothing like either of them. She had black hair and gold eyes. Traits only known to one animal. An elderly lady with a squirrel interrupted the moment. She had helped the women deliver the baby, but she had left to go get something. The elder was holding a blanket with a small wolf wrapped inside.

"She has the wolf spirit." The Lady said, "Hurry you must name her and her wolf then we must go!"

The parents' looked at each other.

"Her name will be Teru and her wolf will be Ashi." the women said.

The husband looked at his wife, he gave her a longing look.

"Kari, I must go but don't worry I won't be long." the husband told his wife.

He ran out of the room with his child, the elder following close behind with the pup. They ran through a forest like area into a very concealed father handed his child to the elder, she was going to brand the clan's marking onto the baby. Good thing the child is to young to remember the pain this will cause her. The father was collecting things and sealing them into scrolls, and then sealing those scrolls into more scrolls. Trying to save as much of the clan's culture as he could so traditions may live on in the future, but minimize all to to as few items as her could. He knew his child wasn't the only one being sent away. They had decreed that anyone under the age of 16 had to leave, anyone older then that had a choice to stay and fight, or to leave. They to were trying to save as much of the clan as they could. In hopes that one day the clan can be reformed. The father went back to the cave.

"Maru did you grab everything?" The elder asked.

Maru only nodded and set the basket down. Inside was three scrolls. Maru put a purple blanket over them and the elder women put the baby and the wolf pup in the basket. On his daughter's back was the seal and tattoo. The branding was done, his child was covered in bandages The child was crying hard from the branding. Even thought to the child the pain was no more, thanks to the medical knowledge of the elderly women. It was what needed to be done. Maru took his child from the elder. He looked upon her with a sad smile. Teru's crying slowly faded while her father calmed her down. She was soon asleep. He placed her in the basket. The elder did the same with Ashi. Maru placed a note inside and put the lid of the basket on. This would the last time he would see his child.

"Tale, take care of her." Maru told his eagle.

The eagle cawed softly and grabbed the basket. He would have to hurry because if his master died he would die as well. He flew through the battle and out over the forest to where his final destination would be. Maru watched him fly, trusting his partner with his child. He watched with a sad smile as enemy ninjas surrounded him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hokage, Leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was working late tonight. He was in the middle of finishing up the last of his paper work for the day when he was interrupted by a thud behind him. An eagle bumped the window before circling around. The Hokage was a little surprise to see an eagle flew outside his window with a basket. The elderly man opened the window and the eagle set the basket on his desk before it fell to the ground dead. The Hokage didn't move. He was on edge because just 13 days ago he had to come out of retirement and resume the title of Hokage. The village didn't need to lose anymore people.

An ANBU office entered the room and bowed in respect. They were wearing the mask of the cat.

"Lord Hokage." The officer said.

"Check the bird." The hokage said.

The ANBU walked over to the dead eagle.

"It's from the Dobutsu Clan, Sir." The ANBU told his leader.

The Hokage opened the basket. He was shocked to see a baby and a wolf pup inside. The baby was cuddling with a note. With extreme carefulness, He removed the note from the grasps of the baby. With the note gone, the baby rolled over and started cuddling the wolf pup. The Hokage read the note.

The note said.

'Dear Lord Hokage,

Please take in Teru. Our clan is going to be attacked tonight we do not know if all of us will make it but

I do know that some of our clan will live on. Please. Train her, hide her, do whatever you want,

she is the last hope of the Dobutsu Clan, please take care her and her

partner, Ashi. Give her to somebody to look after. Inside the basket are scrolls. My only request that she

and Ashi become ninja of your village. If this eagle dies before he comes back I want you to burn the body

and let his spirit be free.

Sincerely,  
Maru Dobutsu.'

"Cat, summon Kakashi Hatake here please." The Hokage ordered. "And take the bird and burn it's body."

While waiting, the Hokage read the note once more, making sure he didn't miss anything. Moments later a knock sounded at his office door.

"Come in." The Hokage said.

"You Summoned?" A silver haired man questioned.

"Yes, I am giving you this child to take care of. Her name is Teru and her wolf pup partner Ashi."

"Pardon me sir, but may I ask why?" The man, Kakashi asked.

"You are still said over the loss of you mentor, I'm not telling you not to grieve, but I believe she will help you take you mind of things for a while." The ninja leader told the Silver haired man.

The Hokage gave the basket to Kakashi.

"I'll send over the supplies you'll need for taking care of a child." He said.

Kakashi took the basket. He was mildly shock as he suddenly got a ward to look after. He was probably the last person you should give a very young child to but at the same time, he might need the child as much as she needed him.

The silver haired man took her back to his apartment. He careful picked up both sleep young and removed the scrolls he saw underneath the blanket before replacing both the blanket and the two babies. He set the scrolls on his book case and the moved the basket to his room. He put the basket down on the floor and sat down next to it. He took out the note the Hokage had handed him with the basket.

Kakashi felt pity after reading the note. This child lost a lot for someone who had just entered the cruel word they live in. That was something they had in common now. She had lost a lot, and so had he. Kakashi pulled out his favorite book and started reading to clear his mind. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning he was jolted awake by Teru crying. He looked at the baby and smiled. He has someone who will keep him on his toes now.


	4. Chapter 4

(12 years later)  
*Teru's pov*  
I walked to the academy, Ashi was at home. Today students graduate and become Genin. I wasn't really excited but it was another step forward. I entered my class and sat down in my usual seat, which was in the top row, corner near the window.

I have never talked to the other students but I do find some of them... interesting. Class has started now but Naruto and Iruka-sensei weren't here and that meant one thing. Naruto was in trouble ... again.

When Naruto and Iruka-sensei came back we all had to do the transformation jutsu again, it was a piece of cake for most of us, some kids still had a few flaws. Naruto on the other hand had his on a whole different level that almost made me laugh, almost. When Iruka-sensei started talking about the graduation exam I stopped paying attention, watching some birds outside the window, that was until my name was called. I walked into the exam room and quickly summon some clones. I decided to use the normal low ranking clone jutsu instead of the Shadow Clone Jutsu instead. After I passed I grabbed my head band and left the room. Since we weren't really doing anything today, other then graduating, I sat back down in my seat and put my head down. I listened to my classmate talk about excited or nervous they were about becoming ninjas. Too bad most of them will be sent back to try again since only a few teams actually pass. At the end of the day, almost everyone passed. The exception being Naruto. Everyone knew who Naruto was. To the adult villagers he was someone to outcast, someone they feared for reason unknown to our generations. To our class, he was the class clown, the doofus, the idiot who can't do anything but cause trouble. To me, a lonely boy looking for acceptance. Although I don't talk a lot, I have tried hanging out with Naruto but he's always running away from adults when he cause trouble so I've never really had much of a chance.

The class was dismissed and I headed home. The sky was beautiful today as the sun set. I had stopped and picked up Ashi before taking a walk around the village. I enjoyed walks when it get's darker. It's cooler, there are less people, the night sky always shined with bright stars, the moon. I stopped at a grill to eat dinner. There was a commotion going on with the currently ranked ninjas. A breeze blew passed me.

"So what's the commotion about?" I asked.

"Naruto stole a secret scroll." Kakashi told me as he put some steak on the grill in front of us.

"Naruto? Really? I don't think he even knew there were secret scrolls." I told him, flipping the meat.

"The Hokage thinks the someone has manipulated Naruto into stealing it." He told me.

"You don't seem to worried." I noted.

"That's because the Hokage's not that worried, he more concerned if anything."

That ended the conversation and we finished our meal in mutual silence. I saved some meat for Ashi. Feeding him outside the grill house as Kakashi and I said our goodbye's. Once Ashi was done, we headed home to sleep.

* * *

Ashi and I headed to the school. Today we weren't doing much, just getting assigned teams. I again sat down in the top corner. I was one of the first ones here it seemed. As time trickled by, more and more of my graduated classmates entered the classroom. Some less graceful then other, like Sakura and Ino who busted into the room like a herd of angry boars yelling about who's sitting with Sasuke. I rolled my eyes at that. I saw nothing special about my dark haired classmate. He acts like he's the only one who knows loss and pain. I mostly ignored him because he was's interested in making friends. I noticed Naruto in the room as well, with a headband. It seemed he had graduated wit us after all. I hid a small smile. Once he has a team he won't be lonely anymore. Naruto took note of all the girls arguing over who's sitting next to Sasuke and was now crouched on the desk in front of the raven, staring intensely. Sasuke returned the stare. I boy sitting in front of Sasuke stood up, accidentally bumping into Naruto. This small bump made for a very comedic kiss shared by the two boys. Oh, what god bestowed that small twist of fate on the two poor boys. Both boys pulled away, gagging and choking them selves, like they had just ingested sour poison. I was stifling a small laugh as the group of girls got ready to murder poor Naruto. The killing intent alone was enough to kill someone.

Once everything calmed down. Naruto sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Sasuke. Ino was behind her with Shikamaru next to her and I was next to him. Iruka-sensei entered the room with papers in his hand. He gave a little speech about what will be happening after we leave this class, how a jonin will be teaching us and what now. After the small pep-talk, Iruka-sensei started call out team number and who was on them. While I was waiting for my name to be called I was thinking about how they would partner up three men teams with an uneven amount of students.

"Alright, Team 7 is a four man team. Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka-sensei called out.

"Sakura Haruno."

Naruto cheers, Sakura sulks.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto Sulks, Sakura cheers.

"And Teru Dobutsu."

I smirked, This will be interesting. Naruto suddenly stood up and complained about why he and Sasuke were on the same team. Iruka-sensei gave him the answer, Naruto had the worst grades, Sasuke had the best. It was to balance it out. Sakura beat Naruto down when he was about to start another conflict. This allowed Iruka-sensei to carry on naming teams. Team 8 was Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. I smile, Kiba and I were close friends thanks to his clan teaching me justus for Ashi and I to use together. A tracker team. The last team I cared about was team 10 which was Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. I wasn't surprised there, their families are know for working well together, it was a formation known as the Ino-Shika-Cho. After that, I didn't really pay attention about who was on the other teams. After all the reams were announced, we were told to spend lunch together before our senseis come pick us up. I didn't move because it wouldn't work with pur team. Naruto would try something to get Sakura to notice him. Sakura would only focus on Sasuke. And Sasuke would ignore us all.

* * *

I was laying on the desk playing with a kunai, spinning it around my finger. All the other teams had left when their senseis' came to pick them up, and just our luck, team 7's was late. I had already figured out how our sensei is, after all, I've known him my whole life.

Sasuke was sitting near the bottom of the room, Sakura was standing, and Naruto was being and idiot and putting an eraser in the door. Sakura I really didn't know how to feel about, I don't hate her, but I don't really like her either. She became a ninja just to be around Sasuke. She was very smart but not that strong. She very pretty as well. I just hopes she can improve and not be distracted by Sasuke.

A hand was placed on the door. I acted quickly and threw the kunai. The kunai hit the eraser and it hit the wall and fell to the floor in the hallway. Kakashi was our sensei, like I predicted. He looked around the room studying the four of us.

"Hmm .. How can I say this ...?" he asks him self with a smile.

"My first impression is ... I don't like you guys." he told us.

Well mostly the other three. Kakashi left the room I jumped off the desk and followed him, Ashi close behind. The other three followed me. Once on the roof, Kakashi leaned on the railing, and the four of us Genin sat down on some steps.

"Well, lets begin with introducing ourselves." Kakashi said.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes, ... your dreams for the future and things like that." he said.

"Hey, hey why don't you introduce your self to us first?!" Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious." Sakura said.

Kakashi started to just mumble words but all he really did tell the three was his name, then we went. Naruto was first and just mostly talked about ramen, while Sakura was annoying with squeals and looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was after her, all he did was give off a scary look and mumbled about getting revenge, then it was my turn.

"And you?" Kakashi asked knowing full well who I was already.

"Don't even try sensei, she doesn't talk, all she does is stare out a window. I don't even know how she passed and became a ninja." Sakura said in a smug way.

I let out a sigh.

"My name is Teru Dobutsu. I like sleeping, night time, training, purple, black, and steak. I dislike, morning, bright colors, annoying and obnoxious people, and the idea of revenge. My dreams for the future is to remain a ninja and help protect my home. My hobbies are training, walking around the village, sleeping, and ... many other things." I said.

The other three Genin look at me with some form of surprise on their face.

"YOU CAN TALK!?" Sakura scream.

"Yeah? And why is this a surprise? Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I can't, I just had nothing to say." I told her.

"Well said." Kakashi said clapping his hands once. "Tomorrow we start out duties as Shinobi."

Naruto got all excited and started asked what it was.

"Survival training." he told them.

My mind drifted off as Kakashi explained the Shinobi academy graduation system. When he was done everyone went home. I walked back to my apartment. When I was 10 I got my own apartment, it had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen area, and a bathroom. One bedroom, the bigger one, is used as a training room for Ashi and I. When I got home I fed Ashi because I didn't feed him the other day. I fell asleep at the school. I also gave him an extra treat as a sorry. Ashi and I trained a little before taking a shower together and heading to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day around 4 in the morning and got ready for the day. I fed Ashi some meat, then I made myself some bacon. When we were done eating, we train for a little bit. I hopped into the shower with Ashi to get rid of the sweat and stench we made when we were done with training. After the shower I got dressed and put my head band on around my neck. Ashi hopped on the couch and watched me clean up the apartment a little. When I was done I headed over to Kakashi's apartment know he wouldn't be paying attention to the time and be very late. I knocked on the door, for a few moments nothing, but then he opened the door.

"Ah, Teru!? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Your late." I told him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"8:00, like I said your late." I told him.

"What about you?" he asked. "Your late too aren't you?"

"Technically, yes I am. but knowing you, you will take a few minutes to get ready, then you'll read that book of your and be even more late." I told him.

"Alright." he let out a sigh.

"Give me thirty minutes and start heading to the meeting point." he told me and closed the door.

Ashi hopped onto my shoulder and I jumped from roof top to roof top before landing on the ground and walking the rest of the way. When I got to the meeting point, 2 of the three other Genin look annoyed.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at me.

"No I'm not." I told them.

All three of them gave me a confused look, and I let out a sigh.

"Your never late if your here before the sensei." I told them.

I sat down on the top of the fence and Ashi more or less fell asleep on my shoulder while we waited for Kakashi. Kakashi finally showed up and we move inside the training grounds. Kakashi started explaining the rules, I already knew the rule and watched a leaf float in the wind.

"Ready, GO!" Kakashi said.

In instance I flashed away and hid with Ashi in a tree. We sat there for a moment locating the other three, Naruto was first to be seen because he didn't hide. Sasuke was in a tree on the other side of the clearing, and Sakura was under a bush a few yards away from me. The fight between Naruto and Kakashi was short and ... unique, I'll call it. Kakashi left after making fun of Naruto with his own jutsu, he then later got caught in Kakashi's tree trap. When Kakashi left and Naruto cut him self free, he got caught again. I walked out of the tree line and over to Naruto, I cut him down out of the trap.

"Hey want to work-" I started but Naruto cut me off.

"Thanks Teru!" he said and ran off.

I let out a sigh and Ashi and I went to find another team mate. With Ashi now on my head now I was jumping through the tree trying to find at least someone. I heard a scream to my right and headed towards it. I found Sakura passed out from Genjutsu.

"Kai!" I said and released her from it.

"Hey Sakura want to team-" I started but Sakura interrupted me.

"Thanks but got to go find Sasuke" she said.

"-up?" I finished.

I looked at Ashi before we both let out a sigh before heading out again to find team mates... again. After walking for a bit we heard Sakura scream again but this time it was much closer and right in front of us. We ran forwards and saw Sasuke's head, and Sakura passed out. I almost, almost laughed, but instead I dug Sasuke out and helped him wake Sakura up.

"Want to team-" I started to asked but this this the clock interrupter me. We all met and the three stumps where Kakashi was waiting for us. Naruto was tied to the middle stump and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's stomachs where growing and Kakashi was teasing them about it.

"Well there's no need to send you guys back to the academy." he told us.

Giving the other three false hope, Naruto and Sakura were 'jumping with joy' while Sasuke smirked.

"All of us?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes, all of you..." Kakashi started with a light happy tone. "Must quit as ninjas."

The darkness in Kakashi's voice made Naruto and Sakura stop their joyful shouting and Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Naruto started yelling at Kakashi, I just stopped watching because this was basically a 'Kakashi will insult all of us' moment. Sasuke jumped up and ran at Kakashi ready to close line him but Kakashi pinned him down. Kakashi then went off on why this exercise was with teams. When he finale got to the point where he had to spell it out for them.

"That's ... teamwork." he told them.

"You mean, working together?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly. But it's too late even if you realize that now." Kakashi told them.

"You might of been able to have taken the bells from me if all four of you came at me ... well, it's too bad." he told them.

Sakura tried to be smart and point out that the 2 bell wouldn't make teamwork but inner discord.

"Of course!" Kakashi said.

"This is a test set up to purposely place you against each other. It's under just such conditions where one's own interest aren't the issue. The intention was to those who could prioritize teamwork ... despite this, you fools..." he said.

"Sakura! You were only concerned for Sasuke and you didn't even know where he was. And you didn't care for Naruto who was right in front of your eyes..." he told her.

"Naruto! All you do is run solo... you labeled the other three as a hindrances and acted on your own..." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"You both were helped by Teru who wanted to team up with you guys, but you left her behind." he continued.

"Missions are carried out in squads. There's no mistaking that ninjas need unsurpassed individual skills, but "teamwork" is considered more importance then that. Individual actions that disrupt teamwork will throw the team into crisis and lead to death." he told them.

"For example..." he started and pulled out a kunai.

"Sakura! kill Naruto and Teru, or else Sasuke dies..." he said.

This shock the two idiots.

"That is what will happen." he said.

Kakashi pulled the kunai away from Sasuke's neck and all three were relived. Kakashi went on explaining how some missions goes, and what happens with poor teamwork. Kakashi got off Sasuke and walked over to the KIA stone.

"Look at this... The many name engraved on this stone... These are all ninjas who are called heroes in the village." he said.

Naruto was an idiot and start to think that the KIA stone was a good thing if your alive and started saying he wanted his name on the stone.  
"But... These are not just ordinary heroes." Kakashi told him.

After Naruto asked how they were special, Kakashi hesitated a little.

"They are heroes who were killed in action." he told him.

Naruto not really understanding and thanks to Sakura, finally realized what it meant.

"This is a memorial. The names of my friends are also engraved here..." he told them.

Kakashi looked back at us.

"I'll give you guys one more chance." he told us.

Kakashi started talking about how it will be harder to take the bells from him. After Kakashi left three out of the four of us got our lunch. I opened my bento box and slit the food in half I gave my half to Ashi and walked over to Naruto with my chop sticks.

"What are you doing! Do you want to get punished?" Sakura asked me.

"I don't care, a team mate is starving so I will give him my food. Plus I'm tired of his complaining stomach." I told her.

"Then let me, you already gave your food to your pet over there and I'm on a diet so I'll give him mine." she told me.

I handed her my box, and walked back to Ashi, who was done. I picked him up and we 'disappeared'. I found Kakashi behind a tree not for away.

"I don't know if I should count that Teru, you already know how pass the test." he told me.

"I don't know what your talking about. All I did was give them a push in the right direction." I told him with a small smirk.

After Naruto took his first bite, Kakashi appeared in front of them. I was behind him so they couldn't see me. After watching the show with Ashi and I knew Kakashi was going to pass them. I walked out from behind Kakashi.

"You pass." I told them.

After a few moments Kakashi repeated what I said. Kakashi explained why they passed.

"What about you? How did you know we were going to pass?" Sakura asked me.

"Ashi is my partner, teamwork is what we do. I told her before walking off with Ashi.

Everyone started to leave. I heard Naruto in the distant screaming his head off. I stopped for a second and threw a kunai at him, the kunai hit the rope and he was free. I walked with Kakashi and we stopped and had dinner at a beef grill. We just sat in silence and only talked about a few things before we headed to our homes. When I got home I got into the bath with Ashi and we went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers, I want to thank you for taking in interest in my story, but right now I am changing a few things. I would love you input on what you think of it know, and what you think of it when I re load the chapters. The first few chapters aren't have many changes but everything after chapter 4 will be getting the most changed. It's mostly adding to the story, making the chapters longer with more detail as someone pointed out to me. If you notice ANY mistake then please, please tell me. No matter how small it is.

Thanks again

~Nightfire.

Right now, 1-4 has been re written.


End file.
